


The Way it Was Meant to Be

by colorfulpenguins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulpenguins/pseuds/colorfulpenguins
Summary: A fanfiction about Yuri and Victor. Meeting and falling in love. Getting married and having a family, just like everything we all wanted.





	The Way it Was Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Anime fic. No beta. Hope you enjoy.

Yuri once thought that he could be a famous ice Skater, but recently his dreams were crushed to pieces and now he has found himself crying in a bathroom stall, what a sad predicament. He could never skate again he no longer had more goals. He lost everything, including his dreams.

Months later Yuri was at home and somehow a viral video of him dance skating got on Youtube. He was embarrassed, it reminding him of his horrible experiences that he faced at the finals. When he entered his family’s bathhouse he saw something that would change his entire life. There stood Victor his hero.

Victor may or may not have had clothes on, but that unimportant right now. After getting uncomfortable close Victor informed Yuri that he was now his coach, then he called him fat. Somehow, Yuri didn’t care he was to shocked and happy the Victor was going to coach. So shocked that he fainted and fell toward Victor’s possibly naked body. 

He woke up to find himself in the arms of a naked Victor. “Are you okay?” Victor asked his glorious blue eyes filled with concern, his silver hair shining. 

“Yesssss” Yuri stuttered. Victor helped him up and started talking about Yuri needed to do to get Victor to be his coach, mainly lose weight. 

Eight months later, after Yuri one second place in the final. Yuri was finally going to ask Victor on an official date. He got some flowers and headed over to Victor’s room, then nervously knocked on the door. 

Victor answered a gorgeous as always “Hey Yuri have you finally decided to sleep with me?” He joked a bridge smile eliminating his perfect face. 

“Um… no I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me. Also I got you these” he said, feeling embarrassed, handing Victor the flowers. 

“Of course” Victor replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment on ideas of where you want the story to go.


End file.
